


I don't wanna lose you

by Snowwoman



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lando/Max is a side pairing but there's some content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Alex, Racing, They just love bantering and talking dirty, mentions of blood but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwoman/pseuds/Snowwoman
Summary: George turns his head to look at him and Alex sees his smile. For a split second the whole world just focuses on this moment while Alex is thinking that he’ll always remember George like this – bright eyes, his undercut hairstyle that fits him so well and these beautiful, slender hands. He feels as if he sees him for the last time and he shudders, feeling a wave of cold on this sweltering day. He doesn't know where this came from.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, and neither the characters nor the setting belongs to me. I don't get any profit from writing this story.  
> Also, it's my AU and has nothing to do with the real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  [It was highly inspired by a song VIZE & Tom Gregory - Never Let Me Down.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eqhODLuym4&list=RD6eqhODLuym4&index=1)   
>  **

‘’So, how do you really feel about leaving Williams?” Alex asks George as he leans against barriers, right beside his mate.

They stand so close that there isn’t any personal space left, but well. This is normal for them, George never says anything about this and Alex really doesn’t mind being that close to him. They have 25 minutes before the beginning of the race, so they just talk lazily as always.

‘’Just…weird. Mostly. You know, I am so happy I am finally going to race for Mercedes, but I know I will miss Williams terribly." George says. "They’ve been like my family for these three years and even if being in Mercedes is my dreams come true, I still feel a bit sad about this. I know, it sounds as weird as i feel.”

“Nah, I think it’s pretty normal." Alex answers to George’s rambling. "Williams just has these nice vibes, and with Claire they really feel like a family, even for the enemy like me.” He adds, laughing.

He understands what his friend can feel, but yeah. Williams isn’t a long-term team for someone as talented as George. Alex remembers how happy he was for him when Mercedes finally confirmed that George Russsell will be racing for them in 2022. He knows how hard George worked for this and with all his love for Williams how much he was frustrated for the most part of the time, forced to race in a car that didn’t allow him to show his full potential. George rarely showed that it concerned him, he was always calm in the interviews, but Alex visited him a few times in a paddock after some shittier races and he saw George’s red eyes and dry from biting lips. And in times like these he was hugging him, feeling how he shook in his arms with silent sobs until he fell asleep from tiredness.

Alex knows he is the one George trusts enough to show this part of himself, and yeah, it works both ways. Every time he thought Red Bull finally managed to break him, George was there with his concerned eyes and warm arms, but also with bold words during interviews when he didn’t talk about himself, but he only praised Alex. It makes Alex’s heart grow heavier, because love is always so heavy and sweet (and yeah, he is allowed to be dramatic. He is in love with his best friend after all. It’s dramatic of its own accord).

“So does it make us Romeo and Juliet of F1?” George deadpans and Alex just rolls his eye, thanking God that his skin colour can hide the blushes so perfect.

He has to admit that he’s becoming better in hiding his crush. Two years ago Alex would have spluttered with laugh or even choked on his own spit. And now he is all calm, only supporting a small blush.

It’s all because Alex, like a complete idiot, fell in love with his best friend and God, he still doesn’t know if he hates it or not. Sometimes he thinks that it’ll kill him when he looks at George knowing that he would never risk losing him by telling him he loves him. That he will never know how it feels to put his hands on his face and kiss him so hard that his chest will burn due to a lack of oxygen. He knows he is brave (you can’t be F1 driver without it) and yet he feels paralysed when he thinks about George looking at him with pitying and awkward gaze of rejection. Or even worse, about him telling Alex that he needs space. Alex knows that this means they will never be close again (just look at Lewis and Nico).

So no. He won’t lose George, even if it sometimes hurts to breath when he’s near.

“Max, my eyes will burn. I shall not watch my dads flirting shamelessly. I am far too young for that. My innocence was stained.”

A voice breaks Alex’s train of thought. He snaps his head to the side to look at where the sound comes from and he sees Lando and Max, walking towards them. Lando is groaning loudly, but his eyes spark playfully. And Max just looks like a shark with this grin of his.

“I think Max ruined your innocence like 3 years ago. There’s nothing left to be stained.” George says, making Lando squeaks as he becomes red as a tomato. For someone who just loves talking dirty, Lando can get flustered pretty quickly. And yeah, Alex looks how Max’s grin becomes even wider and he just prepares himself for what is coming.

“And yet there is. Oh Russell, I tell you there’s nothing more tempting than making Lando losing his innocence over and over again.” Max answers, and Alex just groans as Geroge only says "Oh God” while he’s pinching his nose. Lando's only reaction is choking as he splutters “Fuck you” with even more red face.

"Nah, it’s your turn today, babe.” Max replies and yep, their fight starts.

Alex and George look at each other, rolling their eyes in the same time.They know about Lando and Max relationship, but just because they’re old friends with Lando.The way Max and Lando hide their relationship is a bit uncommon, but it works brilliantly. They just talk to each other like lovers and they often behave like lovers except things like holding hands or kisses. In this way the most of fans treat this as jokes and only few of them really think that they are more than best friends.

Alex has to admit that this is a perefect way to hide a relationship between famous drivers from different teams. He and George have a different dynamic than Lando and Max - they are far less expansive and he rarely sees on Twitter or Instagram comments speculating about them being a couple. Alex knows that if they were together, they would hide it perfectly and he just sighs so loud that it makes George look at him with concerned eyes (Lando and Max are too deep in their fight via dirty talking to hear him).

“Are you ok?” George asks, frowing his eyebrows. It makes his forehead wrinkle a bit and Alex feels a sudden urge to kiss him there. He swallows as he waves his hand.

“It’s nothing" He lies. "I am just worried a bit about the race.” He would rather eat his helmet than tell George what he just thought.

“Don’t you worry, Albono" Max says, with his arm around squirming Lando. "Red Bull has me, so you can just relax and watch me being amazing.” 

“Fuck yourself, Max.” George answers gently. Damn, it’s hot as hell when George swears with this posh accent and Alex really should get his shit together. If he doesn't, he will surely watch Max's ass during the race.

“I have Lando to do this” Max replies grinning and Lando just hides his face in his hands. “Anyway, you are so snarky lately, Russell. This is a sexual frustration, there's no doubt. I just recommend you to get laid. Alex, don’t you agree?”

“Oh God, Max, just stop, please, I beg you.” Lando groans, and Alex is so grateful. His friend knows about his feelings (Max knows too), but he promised Alex that he won't tell George. And Max is an asshole who likes to watch him suffer, that’s it.

“Well, if you beg like that." Max smirks. "I need to go anyway, I want to check my car once again before the race. So see you later, motherfucker of my life and you guys.” He adds, ruffling Lando’s hair and walking away. Alex watches how Lando looks at heading away Max with soft eyes, but his staring is interrupted by the movement on his right side. He looks at George as he moves uneasily.

“I think I need to go too. I don’t know why, but my car just felt strange during practice laps." George says, rubbing his temple. "I told about this my engineers and they checked it, so it should be all okay, but I just can’t get rid of this feeling. It’s frustrating.” 

“Hey, don’t worry. I also sometimes have this feeling, but you know. In the end it’s always my imagination and hallucinations about my worst scenarios. You’ll smash this race and you will say ‘goodbye” to Williams in the best way as possible.” Alex smiles, squezzing George's arm reassulingly as Lando chimes with him

“You will do 10/10, gorgeous Russell. You will hear Alex’s “Geeooorrrgge” during the whole race. Just facts.” Lando states, making George and Alex laugh.

“Thank you guys. I’ll buy you an all-year stock of milk if I finish this race on the podium, Lando.”

“That’s a spirit, George! Now you just have to do this, for the sake of me and my milk.”

George just laughs louder and turns to walk away. He’s a few meters further when Alex shouts.

“Race safely, please!” He doesn’t know why he says it. He just feels that he needs to.

George turns his head to look at him and Alex sees his smile. For a split second the whole world just focuses on this moment while Alex is thinking that he’ll always remember George like this – bright eyes, his undercut hairstyle that fits him so well and these beautiful, slender hands. He feels as if he sees him for the last time and he shudders, feeling a wave of cold on this sweltering day. He doesn't know where this came from.  
  
After George's departure he and Lando chat for a few more minutes, mostly joking, but Alex can't really focus on this anymore. This uneasy feeling he felt when he was seeing George off doesn't want to leave him. These nagging thoughts that something bad is going to happen are coming in waves and Alex's mind just can't shut up, no matter how stubbornly he tells himself that this is ridiculous. He isn't even happy for the race anymore, he just wants it to be a really boring event without any crazy incidents. And when he and Lando part ways, he goes to his garage with a heavy head, trying to calm down. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there'll be 3 chapters. I got carried away.

It's not that hard to get yourself killed driving in F1. It's pathetically simple and every driver can tell you this. Wrong maneuverer, shitty tyre, slippery road and that's it. A car builded to fit your body becomes your coffin. But if you want to make your dreams come true, you can’t be afraid of this.

Alex isn't different - he has known about a risk since he was a child. He still remembers his first karting lessons, a learning how to take control over a car and drive as safely as you can. The more power your car has, the more focus you need. But today Alex’s head is just not working.

He’s doing his 20th lap or something and he can’t remember the last time he was so distracted. He is angry at himself, because even if he is driving just fine (he's on p5), he’s all shook up and he fidgets every time his radio check comes. The weather worsened, that’s a fact, but there’s only a stronger wind with the burning sun hiding behind the clouds. There’s no rain yet, so for God’s sake, why Alex’s brain is screaming with anxiety? He even saw George’s bolide on the track and nothing seemed off as he lapped him a few minutes ago. 

_Focus Alex._ He tells himself solemnly, gripping the steering wheel more firmly. He’s going down the main straight as he prepares himself to take Turn 5. He makes it smoothly and it calms him down a bit. This part of the track is pretty tricky, so he is glad that he keeps a control. Adrenalin (due to the recent dangerous part of the track) finds its way to his brain and it actually helps to clear his mind. He’s pressing the accelerator a bit harder, trying to catch up Ferrari’s bolide right in front of him. He almost manages to overtake it, when he hears his radio.

“The yellow flags are out, Alex.” The engineer’s voice crackles in his ears and there’s something cold pressing on Alex's heart, even if he doesn’t know why the marshals shows them.

“Copy that” Alex replies, trying to keep his car straight. He feels how his hands are slowly starting to shake and his throat becomes dry, but before he can ask what happened his engineer starts speaking again.

“There was a car crash, in sector 3. Probably the safety car will be deployed, so be prepared.”

Alex’s heart thumps louder and the blood roars in his ears, dulling radio's sounds. He pushes the brake, slowing a car. His grip on the steering wheel is getting tighter until he feels the sparks of pain in the corner of his brain, but it’s nothing compared to his screaming thoughts. He’s trying to catch a glimpse of the fair bolide in his wing mirrors, but he sees nothing.

“Who crashed? Did he leave a bolide?” He asks panicked, without any pause, because he can’t let himself think about who may be in this wrecked car.

There’s a silence and before he can scream his question again, he sees a red flag's icon blinking in his cockpit. Marshals traded in their yellow flags for red ones. Fuck. Fucking fuck.

“Tell me, who it was?” He asks again, his breath catches on the last syllables.

“Alex, calm down. We need you to the box. Now. Focus, please” his engineer says and Alex just explodes.

“Answer my question, for God’s sake! There’s a fucking red flag and you still didn’t tell me what the fuck happened. Who crashed and how bad it is?!”

“Albon, pit lane, now.” He hears Christian’s voice and he flinches. ”You will get to know everything here.”

And with these words Alex is drowning. If they don’t want to tell him a name of the driver who crashed because they are afraid that he will lose a control, it has to be someone close to Alex (and no, he can’t think about him, about those beautiful hands, bright eyes, no, please, not him, no!).

Alex feels as if someone else posseses his body. He’s coming back to the pit lane with his brain switched to a mechanical mode, everything around him seems unreal. Cars, the flashing lights, a sweat on his back. When he’s back in the box, his hands are shaking so badly that he needs help from the mechanics to get rid of his helmet and belts. Finally free he rushes to the engineers, pleas for informations on his mouth, but when he comes closer the words stick in his throat as he stops dead.

He sees it on the blinking screen, right between his engineers backs.

There’s a car, lying on the race track like a wounded animal and crushed so badly as if someone dropped it. The marshals are huddled around the driver's seat and he sees that they are trying to free a trapped victim. For a few minutes the smoke hides everything, but then it clears a bit as cameras zoom closer on the wrecked bolide. The driver is lying on the ground, the marshals already pulled off his helmet, his balaclava is gone too. In this way Alex can see his face and that's how his world is ending. He hears an inhuman groan and it takes him a while before he understands that it’s coming from him.

George’s face is white as a sheet, his eyes are closed and blood is leaking from his nostrils. His racing suit is soaked with crimson that stains the medics hands. Alex sees they are cutting George’s fireproofs and he whimpers, knowing that they are going to make CPR. There’s a commentary running in the background, he knows it, but Alex can’t hear anything, there’s a white noise in his ears and he sways. He thinks he’s going to pass out, but he can’t stop looking at the screen, dying over and over again as he sees George’s unmoving figure.

Suddenly he feels strong hands around him as his face is being pressed against someone’s arm. He struggles, trying to get free because he can’t see a screen like this, but a person who holds him is stronger. For a long while he just whimpers, feeling how his tears are soaking through the clothes. He hears quiet whispers as this person is rubbing his back soothingly and he finally recognizes who it is. Max. When he finally lets him go, on the screen is only the wrecked car and Alex loses his breath again. But Max is still there and he firmly grips Alex's head, forcing him to look in his eyes.

“Alex, look at me. Please." Max speaks in a low voice. "The race is cancelled, the marshals decided about this a few minutes ago. George’s in a bad shape, they took him as fast as possible to the nearest hospital." His words become even more quiet as he adds. "Unfortunately, I don’t know what his exact injures are, I’m sorry.”

Alex sobs, looking at Max's blurry face. He can’t see it properly because of the tears, but he knows there’s a concern and pain in his eyes.

“Can you take me to the hospital? Please, I…I just need to be close.” He croaks out.

“I am going too”

Alex hears a weak voice and he sees Lando who’s standing at the gate of the garage. He knows he looks awful and his friend isn't doing better – his cheeks are glistening with tears, his eyes swollen and red. He comes closer, going straight into Alex's arms, so he feels how Lando is shaking from sobbing.

“Let’s go then” Max says as he stares with sharp eyes at the engineers, challenging them. But no one dares to say anything - they just look at them with pitying gazes as they are leaving a pit lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a clown (like our old, favourite MB) trying to tame my love for angst, so yeah. There will be one more chapter and yeah, it's already written. I just need to polish a few last lines and i hope i will post the last chapter in this weekend.  
> As always i would love to read your comments and kudos make my heart so happy <3 and yeah, i am still so sorry for errors and spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex doesn’t know how long they’ve been in a hospital. It can be hours, it can be years. A time is frozen. He just waits in silence beside Max and Lando, who sits slumped against his boyfriend, hiding in a tight embrace of his arms. The only sounds are the storm raging outside (a few minutes after their arrival to a hospital the weather finally broke down) and the quiet hum of Max’s voice, dulling by Lando’s hair as Max is trying to calm him down. The youngest of them is still sobbing quietly while Alex’s empty eyes are boring into the wall. The pain becomes dull, it just comes to him in waves, pulsing under his skull. 

At first they were sitting in the waiting room, but they needed to switch their places, because there was a tv with a running footage from George’s accident and Alex just couldn’t stand it. The constant shots on his lying lifeless friend, a race track with smudges of blood and George’s bright smile from today’s morning were ripping his heart into shreds. He didn’t even know when exactly Lando and Max dragged him into the quiet corridor near the operation rooms, but he still can feel their worried gazes on him where he sits motionless on the chair. Alex doesn’t notice when new tears start staining his cheeks as he thinks for the millionth time about what they already know.

Luckily for them Williams had a permission to access George’s medical records, so they just needed to convince a staff to give them some informations. Thanks to their kindness (Williams knows how close they are) and Max’s intense staring, mixed with Lando and Alex full of pain eyes, they got to know about his condition. George’s crash resulted in several injures, which included a damaged subclavian artery and bruised lungs due to the crash’s impact. According to the medics report the bruised lungs caused him to cough harshly before he lost his conscious, which was the reason of the nosebleed. But bruised lungs haven’t been a problem, because they will heal just fine with a time. The worse thing was an arterial bleeding. 

Alex hides his face in the hands, breathing shakily. The last update about George came out an hour ago while he was still in the middle of the operation. The doctors couldn’t say much – only that his condition was still serious and they were patching him up. Their report also said that George lost a lot of blood, so there was a high risk of him coming into a hypovolemic shock.

Alex feels a building tension in his body, the urge to scream getting louder in him. It’s a torture, a never-ending nightmare, sitting here with the recurring memory of George caged in his car, arteries torn by the strings of carbon fibre. He wants to run into the operation room and pleads the doctors to take all of his blood, to take his lungs, if it means to keep George alive. But he can’t, sentenced to sit there while his brain is going insane from pain. 

“Hey, I'm going to look for some news.” Max’s voice resonates in silence, breaking his running thoughts. ”I’ll be right back.“

When Alex looks up, he sees him right in front of him and he only manages to give Max a numb nod as he knows that no sound would come out through his dry throat. His team mate squeezes his arm, and then he kisses a top of Lando’s head before he walks away, his figure fades in a dim corridor a few minutes later. Lando scoots closer to Alex, leaning his head on his shoulder, so Alex feels slight tremors running through his friend’s body as he clings to him. Alex’s cheek rests on Lando’s head, his hand curls around his arm while both of them are seeking a comfort in the embrace. They stay like this until Lando’s voice breaks a silence. 

“He loves you too.”

It’s barely audible and hoarse, but Ales flinches as if someone screams this from the mountains. He pulls away to look at Lando with wide eyes, not knowing if he hears properly, but his friend is looking at him with a serious, pleading gaze.

”He wanted to confess after today’s race, Alex. He was so nervous, he was rambling about this all the time.” Lando whispers with tears glistening in his eyes as Alex stares at him wordlessly. “I just can't forget how he smiled when he told me that he is going to do this. He was so freaking happy.” 

Lando gasps, his words are choking him and Alex feels how a crippling feeling of the unreality comes back. He is all vulnerable, waiting for his friend’s next words with an exposed heart.

“He planned all this romantic shit, like visiting old town at the night and dinner with candles.” Lando laughs, but it’s wet and full of pain. “Hell, he even showed me a place where exactly he wants to confess. All George, you know him, so serious when he wants do achieve something. And God, I didn’t say him anything, I promise you, but Alex, he is so in love with you. And now…”

Lando’s sobs break his rambling as he clings on to Alex’s chest, and Alex just pulls him closer into his arms. He can’t catch his breath, because he is in so much pain. George loves him. He was going to confess after this fucking race.

Alex isn’t even aware that tears start leaking again, staining his cheeks. Lando’s ribs are digging into his stomach where he embraces him and Alex just tightens his grip around Lando as they share their pain. His face is buried into his friend’s curls and he is so focused on the damage inside him that he only knows that someone is standing in front of him when he hears a grunting. Alex looks up, meeting the eyes of George’s PA.

“George is out of an operation, they finished 20 minutes ago.”

At these words Lando is frantically pulling away from him and Alex’s body becomes rigid as his mind is screaming an ongoing mantra _Please, don’t be dead, please, don’t be dead, please, don’t.._

PA needs to notice their anguish, because he gives them a very tired smile while he starts explaining.

“The most important thing is that he is stable for now. He went into the hypovolemic shock during the operation and unfortunately some organs started to shut down because of this. He flatlined once, but they managed to bring him back and everything is functioning now. He’s even breathing on his own, which is a very good sign given his bruised lungs.”

Alex feels that more tears are gathering in his eyes, so he just closes them, trying to stop them. He hears how Lando whispers “Oh fuck, thanks God” before he looks at Alex with bright eyes. There’s no words for their joy and the heaviness finally stops pressing on Alex's chest. He looks up at the PA, asking him with a wavering voice.

“Please, can we see him now?”

“Of course, his room is upstairs, nr 112.” PA answers with a warm smile before he adds. “However, I warn you that he’s sleeping now, the doctors don’t know when exactly he’ll wake up. But he’ll for sure, so don’t worry.” 

He gives them a nod, and then he walks away. Alex is ready to run as fast as possible to George’s room, when he feels that Lando is pulling on his hoodie.

“Go first. I can’t text Max, because I forgot my phone in the paddock, so I need to wait for him. But please, say hi to George from us and give him a talk about scaring us to death.” Suddenly Lando stops talking as he frowns slightly. “Oh wait, he’s asleep. Well, I don’t care if he sleeps or not, he will hear it until he’ll puke.”

Alex just laughs, feeling light-headed from happiness.

“I promise I will badger him. He deserved it.” He says, standing up.

“Exactly. And then just kiss him senseless, stupid!"

Alex reddens at this remark and he hears Lando’s giggle before he finally rushes to George’s room. Thanks God it isn’t hard to spot it, so a few moments later he’s already inside, looking at his best friend. He freezes for a while at this sight, a feeling of the overwhelming joy fades. Instead of this a painful pressure in his chest returns, building up as Alex comes closer to George’s bed.

It’s huge and George looks so fragile lying in it. His face is clean, which helps Alex to erase a bit the memories about blood that stained it before (but he knows it’ll come to him in the nightmares). The usual combed hair are a mess as if someone brushed through them a few times, but no strand is falling on his forehead. He can also hear a quiet hum of the heart monitor and there’s an IV hooked in George’s right arm with his palm lying on the sheets, open and vulnerable.

Alex sits carefully on the edge of the bed, watching out to not move any wires. He grasps George’s hand, caressing it softly as he looks for a longer while at his sleeping face. From this angle he sees the bruised eyes and he sighs deeply. When he finally speaks, his voice is all hoarse.

“You scared me so much today, George. You were dying on this fucking track and it felt as if I was dying there with you. Jesus. I was so close to losing you, so close..”

He takes a deep breath, because the tears start choking him again and he tightens his grip on George’s hand.

“The thing is that I don’t even know when exactly I fell in love with you. Maybe I was already gone when I saw you for the first time, a slim kid with a bright laugh and sparkling eyes.” He says, a memory from their childhood flashes before his eyes. “Just suddenly I couldn’t have imagined the world without you and your persistent sarcasm, insistency and your stupid, hot, half-naked selfies. You just were a constant part of it, unmoveable."

He quietens, a hum of the machines mixes with the dull sound of the storm outside. George is still breathing calmly, his long eyelashes rest on his cheeks. Even in this state, he is so beautiful that it makes Alex feel as if his heart is going to burst. He puts his hand beside George’s head and he leans into him, so close that his mouth grazes his forehead. He exhales, feeling a cold skin under his lips. 

“I love you. And I know you love me too.” Alex whispers. “Won’t you come back to me?”

He stays like this for a few seconds and when he is ready to pull away, he feels a light tremor from George’s body.

Alex shivers, his gaze meets these blue-green eyes that look at him with a bit hazy expression. George blinks rapidly as Alex sees how his eyes gain more focus and there’s a smile that have always made him to lose his breath.

“Hey, I was supposed to say it first, you cheater” George says, his voice hoarse yet so warm. “I’m back.”

Alex laughs quietly, leaning back a bit, his hand strays lightly on George’s hair.

“How long did you pretend to be asleep?” He asks, blushing as he remembers his speech. 

“Since <<maybe I was already gone>>” George answers, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Mate, that was the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard. I just couldn’t interrupt you.”

‘’Oh God, I was hoping you had woken up a bit later” Alex groans, feeling how redness is spreading all over his face, but George’s eyes are full of love as he looks at him and he just can’t turn his gaze away.

“But I loved it, Alex.” George replies, smiling. “Though I should milkboarding Lando for spilling all my secrets. This Muppet.”

Alex laughs before he answers, getting serious again.

“I can’t even tell you how I felt in this moment. I just couldn’t believe it at first, and then I just broke…” He pauses and he shivers, a memory still so fresh. He closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. A soft touch frees him from his thoughts and Alex sees how George looks at him tenderly, his thumb strokes his cheek softly.

“Hey, I’m here, I’m safe. Everything is okay now.” George whispers as he slowly moves his hand to Alex’s neck, letting it to stay there. And Alex just can’t help it and he leans down, his lips are hovering over George’s. They stay like this for a while, their warm breaths are mixing while the atmosphere is slowly changing as the air is filled with an electricity. They both just look at each other until Alex breaths.

“Can I kiss you?”

George doesn’t answer, he just presses his mouth against Alex's and their lips meets. Their kiss is calm at first, their touches tender, but then Alex opens his mouth, licking George’s lower lip with his tongue, asking for a permission to enter. George sighs at this, his mouth opens and then Alex feels a silkiness of his tongue. Their kiss becomes deeper, more hungry as their lips are touching over and over again. George moans sweetly and Alex’s mind becomes a bit dizzy, streaks of arousal burn in his veins. But he knows that he needs to restrain himself, because George is still hurt, so he slows down and their kiss becomes gentler while they are coming down from the high. Finally, Alex pulls away from George’s lips, looking at him as he lies under him with his eyelashes fluttering.

“Hey, gorgeous George. Everything okay?” Alex asks, placing his hand over George’s heart, feeling deep breaths and rough bandages under his palm.

“More than ever, though I think we can improve a few things. Maybe we should repeat it.” George replies with a smirk, and yeah, it could make Alex kiss him again, but he sees how George’s eyes are closing again when a tiredness is overcoming him.

“We’ll have a plenty of time later, I promise you.” Alex says, watching George’s head sinking deeper into the pillow. “Trust me, I am all for it.”

George laughs quietly, but he doesn’t answer, which is a sufficient proof of how tired he actually is. He moves a bit, making more space in the bed, so in this way Alex can lay down beside him. Alex lowers himself down carefully, putting his arm over George’s head and smiling as George rests a cheek on his chest, nuzzling on it a bit. Their breathes quieten and become longer while Alex’s other hand caresses gently George’s light brown hair. He thinks George is asleep already, but then he hears how he mumbles.

“By the way I love you too. Be ready for our date as soon as I leave this bed, because I am still planning to confess properly. I am not a peasant.”

Alex just laughs at this quietly and he spoons him, curling a hand on his waist. He buries his head into George’s hair, breathing deeply, his eyes clenching for a while at the memory of how close he was to lose him. But George’s chest is raising with slow breaths as he sleeps, he is safe, so Alex moves his hand until it rests against George's heart and he falls asleep too, feeling how it is beating calmly under his palm.

* * *

(Max and Lando <who come a quarter later because they wanted to give them more privacy> gain a lot of photos for blackmailing. It also means that Max has to deal with traumatised Lando, who didn’t know that he will see his dads in one bed so soon. But to tell the truth he is happy and yeah. He just loves the way Max is dealing with his traumas, so he sometimes likes to overact a bit).  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS  
> Two weeks into George and Alex's dating:  
> George, all smug: I heard this part about my selfies. And yeaaah, I knew you’ve absolutely loved them.   
> Alex: No, I don’t.  
> George: Don’t give me any of this. They were all for you after all.  
> Alex: *blushes and tries to shut George up with kisses*
> 
> ***  
> Thank you sooo sooo much for reading this story. I am sorry for mistakes, I was trying my best and I hope you enjoyed this ^^ As always i would love to read what you think about this story and kudos always make me happy. <3 thank you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed first part! If you would like to leave a comment and kudos, i would be truly so happy and grateful ;_:  
> I am not a native English speaker, so in my story can appear mistakes. I am so sorry for them.


End file.
